Hood Gone Love It
|image = JayRockKendrickLamar-HoodGoneLoveIt.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Radio Los Santos |artist = Jay Rock Kendrick Lamar |genre = Gangsta rap, west coast hip hop |year = 2011 }} is a song performed by Jay Rock featuring Kendrick Lamar featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics Jay Rock :Keeping it G ain't nuttin, you ain't gotta like it cause the hood gone love it :You ain't gotta like it cause the hood gone love it :Watch a young nigga show his ass out in public :I got the whole block bumpin :You ain't gotta like it cause the hood gone love it :You ain't gotta like it cause the hood gone love it :Watch a young nigga show his ass out in public :1: Jay Rock :Na na na na now now you know what this is :Tell em its a celebration bitches ::With the barbeque pits and the mini-bikes :Mini-skirts, Hennessys, and the Miller Lights :Domino tables, who got big 6? :Where I'm from we do concrete backflips :Flip flop flip flop flip flop back :To the ghetto's where I bring hip hop back :Real niggas love me, they tell me keep it pushin :The only niggas speak from way inside Central Bookings :County jails and the lock downs up north :Said I should have it if Scarface pass the torch :That's how they feel Jack, built much more than rap :This that project haircut in the cul-de-sac :This is where Jose front you them quarters at :Meet your quota whenever I put a quote on a track :Hook :2: Kendrick Lamar :From Compton to Baltimore I'mma kill it :I buy a morgue in the minute :The public house, the plastic couch of a section 8 tenant :The Regal window is tinted :The air conditioner broke but I'm cool enough to ensure you my ride is an Eskimo, :huh? :And I peel off in the midst of getting my thrills off :And I thrive off energies from the inner cities that we lost, huh? :I'm putting the ghetto on top of my back :And I live in the back of the jungle :Lions, tigers, bears, oh my :Hear the siren, walk up, (*pow pow*) drive by :Shooters, looters, federal fed intruders :The engines on back of scooters :The real can recognize real and we need to know just who you are :You are in the presence of many presents :Kendrick the gift for the future oh yeah I said it :Thug life, good kid mad city mad respect representin the hub right :Hook :3: Jay Rock :The home girls tells me I'm the shit :I break them off so they can buy some outfits :I buy them sons a pack of pampers, some new jordans :Give em the game, school em on whats really important :It's how I was raised, the og's had me :13 fresh off the porch, slangin' cabby :But I'm wiser now, show all my young niggas :There's other ways you get them dollars and funds niggas :Coming down in an old school, so cool :Whip like a fire ball call it Goku :You don't know the tribulations that we go through :Put your ears to the speakers I'mma show you :I paint the picture so perfect :In my cd you see Mona Lisa in person :Courtesy of a hunnit beat :Got my crips and esse's at arm reach, one West :Hook Video Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA V songs